


[Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence)│Celliers/Yonoi] 西里爾的花園（戰後雙存活梗）

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jack has PTSD, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Salvation, Saving Each Other, World War II, and yonoi's love would be his salvation, sad but fluffy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 來自推上大大超甜超治癒的梗-> https://twitter.com/im_not_pochvara/status/1360586720719351810?s=21
Relationships: Jack Celliers/Captain Yonoi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Direct Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> 前一篇的HURT&COMFORT幾乎都是針對世野井(偶4後母粉顆顆)，這篇就換可愛的YONOI當一回暖男囉~

眼前一片荒蕪。

曾經蓊鬱的翠綠廊道如今不詳的垂下幾縷枯枝，滿園鳥語花香已隨過往榮光逝去，徒留滿地吹也吹不散的遺骸。

傑克不是沒料想過經歷了廢棄已久的莊園會成怎副模樣，但實際看到這般場景，幾乎像是又一次提醒自己。

曾哼著天籟之音，無意間誤入凡塵，喜愛親手打理老宅花園的天使，老早在自己能從戰火紛飛的遠方歸來之前便已蒙上主召喚，永遠的離去。

眼前一片黑暗，步態蹣跚的金髮男人差點沒能站穩。

"西里爾先生，您還好嗎 ? " 身後傳來熟悉又陌生的嗓音。

傑克差點忘記自己不是孤身一人。

他從遙遠熱帶島嶼上，帶回那曾出現在藍色月光裡的身影。

傑克 ‧ 西里爾少校其實不是很確定自己到底怎麼撿回一命的。

被埋入沙坑的第一天傍晚，自己就因為嚴重脫水與中暑開始意識不清。聽著四周軍營傳來熟悉的聖歌，傑克很想跟著哼上幾句，卻連努力保持呼吸都顯得費力。

原以為終將得於此完結的人生，卻在夜裡，被那麼幾雙溫暖的手給掘了出來。

再次恢復意識時，男人已躺在南洋風情的低矮茅屋裡，暈呼呼瞪著頂樑上頭不熟悉的藤編樣式。

他張了張乾渴龜裂的唇，隨即碰上一坨冰涼軟綿的布巾，貪婪吸允幾把後才嘆息著，問出躍上心頭的第一個問題。

"這是哪裡 ? "

勞倫斯疲憊卻柔軟的神情自左側悠然浮現，不疾不徐幫尚且虛弱的金髮男人坐臥起身，才好整以暇開始回復。

通譯官在那天夜裡簡直經歷了人生中最劇烈起伏的體驗。不單單是指情感上的。

大概是被原吵習慣了，夜裡勞倫斯沒那麼快入睡，乾脆在俘虜營熄燈後，管制沒那麼嚴格的午夜偷溜起床，往靠近林地的邊緣拔了一叢酢漿，隨意嚼著止飢。

嘴巴被摀住的瞬間，他還以為自己會被傳說裡潛藏在熱帶雨林中，極其兇殘的食人族給抓去打牙祭。

黑髮軍官被掀倒在地，瞪大雙眼，驚惶未定看向壓制住自己那人，卻望進了熟悉的眼神。

世野井看上去很不妙。

青年粗喘著，眼窩幾乎陷於慘澹暗影之中。高聳顴骨染上病態嫣紅，體溫燙的嚇人。滿頭大汗，像是硬撐著病體跋涉不知幾里遠才返回此處。

勞倫斯想起先前聽說曾經的俘虜營長官因為那件醜聞被調離職位的消息。

"你願意...賭上生命...去救那個人嗎 ? " 難以成句的異國語法裡，是明昭昭的絕望。

英國人皺眉，卻是毫不猶豫地，回以堅定眼神。

這場救援將有一半的機率，是無人生還。

他們豪執手中僅有，與命運女神對賭。

勞倫斯舉起雙手出現在守衛面前時，想起那位在新加玻等待自己的女孩。以及一張圓潤可笑，卻有著美麗雙眼的臉。

守衛們在舉槍瞬間應聲倒地，露出後頭高舉反握刀刃的世野井。

他們被送往岸邊破敗的舢舨，一張簡陋海圖，以及今晚南南東的風向，湊成了神的旨意。死在今晚，抑或活於明日。

勞倫斯在離岸前一秒回首，看向岸邊孤身融入黑暗的影子。

願上帝保佑您，世野井上尉。這是英國人唯一能祈求的。

"你那時昏著反倒輕鬆，完全免了把自己吐滿身的折磨。" 勞倫斯幽幽對傑克笑著，語調裡是經歷生死一瞬的灑脫。

重新躺回床上的男人也微微揚起嘴角，卻不知道自己到底該不該高興。

他本想就此解脫。

唯有死亡得以救贖的靈魂，卻成了某人心底抹不去的月光。

苦澀諷刺澆滿貧脊的心。

在無人注意到的角落裡，一抔殘土微微鬆動。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人想知道的話(並沒有。
> 
> 各章標題來自DSM-5 PTSD診斷準則。(三類宅的一點小樂趣，勿嘲)


	2. Witnessing the trauma

傑克沒想過會再見到那孩子。

更別提再次相遇，竟是諷刺的在當初那座監獄裏頭。兩人立場顛倒，俘虜與被俘虜的，難以看清。

太平洋戰場由於某群人的執念，硬是又拖了四年，才由兩顆悲劇作結。

然而英軍少校無從分享勝利的喜悅。西里爾家唯一存活的男孩在戰爭結束後兩個月，接到手足病逝消息。

算算途中消息延誤的時間，弟弟死亡也是將近半年前的事了。

自己無論如何也無法阻止的結局。

任由手中信件飄零，男人將金髮埋入雙腿之間，毫無知覺的顫抖。褲腳似乎被某種液體濡濕，但說真的，又有誰會在乎呢。

傑克渾渾噩噩過著每一天，像鴕鳥似的，拖延每個回家的步履。

他將返鄉船位讓給一雙兒女的父親，某人的兒子，一位備受敬愛的老師，答應未婚妻要娶她的男子......

等了又等，而那位死裡逃脫，期望與手足和解的愧疚男人早就不覆存在。

一天夜裡，許久不見的勞倫斯突然來拜訪自己，提起某個名字。

"也許你應該去看看他，畢竟那傢伙...曾對你如此著迷。"

黑髮軍官用詞曖昧，既不提起某場莽撞救援事件，也僅將那年夏天難以描述的情感以著迷輕輕帶過。

剛去探望了原的勞倫斯看上去有些憔悴，微紅眼尾似乎昭示著與這些曾經對敵的無能為力。

戰犯們難以脫逃各自命運。

所有人手上都沾染鮮血，而他們是必須付出代價的那一群。

傑克抱持著答謝的心情前往探視那人。

將自己作為禮物送給將死之人似乎有些奇怪，但向來不羈的少校倒覺得這樣已情至意盡。

他當然知道黑黝眼瞳裡倒映的是誰。

那般情感確實美麗，只可惜開在了錯的地方，與錯的人。

金髮藍眼的男人善於遊走凡塵，吸引著世人目光與狂熱。

但很少人清楚，盛開於繁夏正午的璀璨花兒，內裡老早在第一滴露水能結成前死去。

垂首坐於行軍床上的青年比幾年前更加憔悴。

他應該帶點食物來的。傑克有些為自己的思慮不周感到懊惱。

"嘿，好久不見。世野井上尉。"

那具身軀震了一下，深黑的瞳仁在對焦前，已然映射出朝思暮想的身影。

然後緩緩綻開微笑。

像是終於放下那般輕鬆。

"很高興見到你，傑克 ‧ 西里爾。"

他想不透，為何會在將死之人的臉上看到這樣的表情。

那雙眼裡有自己不曾見過的溫柔，彷彿坐在眼前的不是戰敗國軍官，不是曾不可一世如今成為階下囚的俘虜，而只是某個普通青年，在街角偶然遇見心愛之人，於是輕聲向他問好。

傑克有些磕磕絆絆的表達了救命之恩，不意外得到一抹表示沒什麼的擺手。他也不樂意戳破對方-自以為藏得很隱密的-情感，乾脆順水推舟，天南地北閒聊，像是不曾有過戰火。

假如......兩人本該成為的那樣。老友罷。

他聽見外頭傳來響聲。是時候，該走了。

傑克朝那人說著再會。仍改不掉惡劣習性，哄騙對方永不可能到來的再見。

世野井只是點點頭。

"さようなら，西里爾桑。"

傑克聽不懂那句日文的含意，擅自猜想大概是類似告別的話語。倒也沒多說些什麼，輕點了帽沿便施然離去。

他只是沒想到，那段來自遠東的異鄉私語，竟意外盤旋於腦海內，揮之不去。

秉持著心底一絲對世野井的敬重，傑克不願就這般輕忽待之可能是對方重要的遺言，在天未亮的清晨便跑去叨擾勞倫斯，纏著對方詢問さようなら究竟指得是什麼。

那他媽才不是什麼普通的道別。

"如果必須如此的話，那就這樣吧。" 勞倫斯缺乏睡眠的眼眸裡，有著絲絲水光。

"日本民族認為人類終究是渺小的，無法掌控掌控世間一切。於是當終究得別離時，他們會說出這句，讓彼此坦然放下。"

深淺不一的藍瞳猛然瞪大，轉身狂奔。

像那年他本該奔向幼弟身邊的模樣。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看過某些評論認為電影版傑克因為某些心魔，當年沒有-來不及-無法愛上世野井的推斷，意外覺得超帶感(渣男真香www)  
> 於是這篇文裡就讓羊駝兄(x)自己去發掘櫻花的美味惹


	3. Friend was Exposed

那傢伙到底是造了什麼孽才會攤上自己這樣自私又可悲的怪物。

傑克如此想著，卻忍不住脫口而出。

"要不要...跟我回英國 ? "

從監獄被釋放的青年看上去與將近一個月前並無兩樣，瘦了不少的身軀勘勘掛著原先軍服內裡的土色襯衣，去除上頭所有的軍銜與徽章後看上去意外無害而潔淨。

一點也不像差點因戰爭罪被判死刑的囚徒。

世野井抱著一小團布包，裡頭大概是他僅有的隨身物品，慎重向傑克掬了個九十度躬。再度抬頭時裡頭映著影子與四年前並無二致。

英國少校也摸不清到底是哪點讓自己決心挽留對方。

明明非親非故的。

用盡所有人脈和關係，花了無數個白天夜晚和那些討人厭的官僚打交道，才好不容易保住的那條命，難道不過是因為對方曾經救過自己 ?

這樣對待真心喜歡自己的人確實惡劣，但傑克無法否認在聽到判決結果下來瞬間感到微妙的解脫。當年沒有救下弟弟的遺憾被轉來用在毫不相干的人身上，而那傢伙大概到死都不會知道這樣做從不是為了他。

就像所有善意的白色謊言，英國少校永遠不會明說。他想救贖的其實只有自己。

對方仍沉默著，大概這樣的問題還是太過唐突。

傑克撇過頭，煩惱要怎麼解釋自己沒有什麼特殊意圖時，差點錯過那聲輕輕的點頭。

"好的，西里爾先生。"

那人如同幽微的影子，隨著自己一路順潮汐流浪回歐陸彼端的家鄉。

一樣陰冷多雨的海島，卻再也沒了熟悉的人事物。

對世野井這個異鄉人是如此，傑克 ‧ 西里爾亦如是。

黑髮黑眼的東洋特徵在戰後敏感時刻裡仍容易招致非善意注目。傑克給了世野井一頂棕色寬沿帽，樣式有些像他當初在俘虜營戴的。配上平凡的土色大衣，日本青年好不容易才混跡倫敦龐雜流動的人口，與收留自己的那位一同擠上列車。

疲憊的人們換乘幾次車後，終於風塵樸樸踏上那位於倫敦西南方郊區的小鎮。

傑克腳步虛浮，雙手顫抖地幾乎無法推開嚴重鏽蝕而難以看出原貌的鑄鐵大門。

一旁擔憂的黑眼睛寫滿焦慮，卻又不敢任意碰觸，只得輕聲呼喚對方。

"......西里爾先生 ? "

傑克踹開大門，不理會身旁人對自己突然粗暴舉動的震驚，踏著重重步伐，一路疾行至花園。然後駐足。

他輕輕拂上弟弟曾經相當喜愛的，天使的雕像。

曾擁有潔白雙翅的冰冷美麗，在某次戰火連翩的空襲裡，只剩下燒焦的斷臂，和毀去了容貌的哀戚。

金髮男人終是跪坐在地。

嚎啕大哭。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到大家放連假然後我明天大後天都要上班就覺得好厭世。
> 
> 只能抱著心愛的cp取暖嗚嗚嗚......


	4. Aversive Details

開始下雨了。

他仍恍惚地坐在泥地裡。期間彷若有人碰了碰自己，於是傑克嘶吼著，要那人滾開。

一雙手攬住被雨水打得濕涼的臂膀，有些遲疑，但仍堅定無畏的將男人深擁入懷。

傑克起先仍有些抗拒，但英倫濕冷的清晨確實使人脆弱，更加容易妥協。他不由得朝溫暖腹部嘆息，將涕淚蹭上大概是那人僅有的幾件襯衣，恬不知恥的抱著大概是如今唯一會在意自己的傢伙。

"雨越下越大了。" 世野井撫過男人鬢旁雜亂髮梢，輕聲說道。

異鄉人往後退了退，伸手將一蹋糊塗的少校拉起，暗色眼眸歛於寬邊帽下，看不清神色。

濕漉漉的男人們小跑進室內。得慶幸的是，轟炸看上去對裡屋造成的影響沒有外觀看上去那麼可怕。除了某些漏水的角落，大致上還算可以住人。

世野井與傑克協力掀開積塵已久的窗簾與覆在家具上的布疋，在那些滴滴答答的角落擺上容器接水。好不容易忙完，身上濕痕也幾乎讓勞動帶來的熱氣給蒸乾。

儘管如此，日本男人仍很堅持讓對方去洗漱。

至少換件衣服。

"不然會感冒的。" 像是老媽子一樣的口吻。

傑克聳聳肩，扔下了句 : "請自便。" 就轉身往主臥走去。

舊家裡仍保持著原先的模樣。

角落泛黃捲曲的壁紙，被磨得紋路凌亂的地毯，牆壁上掛著一幅幅畫像與褪了色的照片，看上去彷彿不曾經歷戰火，不曾失去過那位愛好歌唱的主人。

一張金髮男孩們在花園裡的合照讓他駐足良久，良久。

濡濕指尖劃過框上污漬，留下點點淚痕。

傑克不在乎蓮蓬頭噴出的水柱是冷是熱，甚至懶得擦乾自己。

他隨意套上沾染塵埃的睡袍，往幾乎被曬得脆裂的織物上一躺，瞪著空無一物的頂樑，任窗外雨停。光線自鼻樑、眼翼間掃過，渲染上參雜了褐灰的金髮，然後頭也不回消逝。

室內暗了下來。

失去生息的男人一動也不動。

同樣的一雙手碰了碰自己，讓男人起身。

"至少吃點東西。"

捲著寬大袖口的青年說道，面旁似乎因為忙碌而顯得泛紅。

一碗大概是被加熱了的罐頭燉豆子被放在床頭櫃上，眼見傑克沒有做出任何反應，身旁人幾不可聞的嘆了口氣，轉身離去。

無神的藍眼睛持續瞪向虛無。

陽光再度照得臉頰有些發燙，眼角膜被閃著，微微刺痛。

輕緩的腳步再度於房外響起，一陣敲門，靜待片刻，某句大概是用來請求進入的日語從木板那頭飄忽而來。

看上去也沒睡好的日本男人沮喪看著一動也不動的食物，臉上陰晴不定的神情變了又變，最終定格在拒絕退讓的堅定。

"你必須起來。"

強壯手臂拉起跟自己一般清瘦的男人。長期營養不良讓彼此都掉了不少體重，但說到底世野井上尉仍是更懂得怎麼善加巧勁施力的那位。

幾乎是半拉半抱，世野井將死屍一般的男人努力抬到樓下餐桌旁，往木質桌面擺了盤什麼，毫不留情地下達命令。

"吃。" 日本青年抱著雙臂，直挺挺站在傑克身旁，擺明要監督對方好好進食。

眼見金髮男人依舊無動於衷，世野井-不知道嘆了今天的的幾口氣-拉過椅子，搶走原先被塞入那人手中的湯匙，將燉爛的馬鈴薯泥和著一點醃肉角舀上適切份量，捏住下顎，逼迫傑克開口後硬是將食物送進去。

直到剛剛都毫無反應的傢伙突然用力掙扎，將擺在面前的食物撒落一地。

啪。

一記響亮的耳光。

"你不知道...這些食物...在戰後...有多珍貴......"

世野井飛速搶救那些還殘留在碗底的，語調藏不住地顫抖。

他沒有說的是，自己從昨天下午抵達以來，幾乎沒有進食任何東西。

能從廢棄已久的老屋窖藏裡挖出這些，已經是世野井的極限。

藍眼睛緩緩抬起，第一次對上那雙焦灼的臉。

"戰爭已然結束，但活下來又如何 ? "

"你知道那種感覺嗎 ? "

"所有人都走了，於是你開始困惑。"

"為什麼我要活著。"

"為什麼是我。"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 願苦難隨雨水落下，滋養土地。
> 
> 願自由如雨，灑遍這座島嶼。
> 
> (紀念這個特殊的日子。)


	5. Unwanted Memories

"那為何救我 ? "

曾經的上尉緊握雙拳，音調暗啞，難以聽清。

"我早該和其餘所有戰犯一同接受處刑。"

那年，我被調往滿州，只能無可奈何看著同窗被一一斬首。

如今，作為戰敗國軍官，一個階下囚，你仍不願放我自由，讓我以武士的身分，接受那早該到來的死亡。

"西里爾少校，你真的那麼恨我嗎 ? "

藍眼睛渾噩的抬起，卻撞見開始蓄積濕意的黑眸。

這是世野井第一次在對方臉上見著慌亂。先是不可置信，然後軟化了嘴角，最終止於困惑而抱歉的眼神。

傑克搖搖頭。

"我不懂你的意思。但...對不起，無論是為了什麼。"

他沒有想過會得到來自那人的道歉，愣了神，在意識到自己失態的同時眨眨眼，藉口收拾餐桌轉身就要離去。

曬成古銅色的手肘被對方抓住。

"也...也許中午有空，我們可以去趟市集。你說的對，有不少東西需要添購。" 金髮男人撓撓亂糟糟的頭髮，眼神撇向別處。

世野井點點頭，朝桌上的碗比了比。

"還要吃嗎 ? "

眼見對方一語不發，拿起湯杓一口一口舀著剩下三成的食物，雖然臉上神情看來並不是太美味，但至少可以補充點熱量。

日本青年微微鬆口氣，儘管胃裡仍絞得發疼，倒也覺得情緒開闊不少。

他決定待會趁空進行冥想，驅散那些打亂人心的慾望。

雖說戰後通貨膨脹得厲害，物資匱乏，憑藉著一筆戰前存下來的-原先準備用來在倫敦鬧區開事務所的-資金，以及西里爾家的遺產，就算考慮修繕房屋莊園的費用，兩人也不至於得縮衣節食。

世野井楞楞看著傑克跟肉舖訂下整塊肥美、油脂分布均勻的里肌，想起自己到底有多少年沒看過完整的一塊肉。

鄉親們似乎也樂於見到"西里爾少爺"的回歸，給得份量也大方，還附贈些青年聽都沒聽過的辛香料。

處理好將食材送回家中的事宜，傑克最後帶著身旁寡言顯語的小跟班來到市集末尾的一家二手衣店，讓世野井隨意挑選符合自己尺寸的衣物。

"總不能讓你老捲著袖子，那樣太失禮了。" 金髮男人擺擺手，一個動作便賭回所有反對話語。

眼前所見到也都是些保存良好的舊衣，雖然盡是西服款式，讓青年有些想念家鄉穿來舒適寬大的和服，但無論如何也比老借穿對方好得多。

"內衣褲就買新的吧。"

"還是...你也想穿我的 ? " 惡劣的藍眼睛朝自己眨了眨。

要不是還有些虛弱，世野井發誓自己會像洋人經書上寫得那樣，朝另一側臉頰補上巴掌。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天啊傑克 ! 快喂喂你家小世世阿，這可憐孩子都要暈倒了(發出台南阿嬤怒吼
> 
> 對，我就毀氣氛(攤手。


	6. Emotional Distress

兩個大男人對著擺滿廚房的食材面面相覷。

"我忘記順便請廚娘了。" 傑克尷尬地摸摸後腦杓。從軍這些年裡，他只學會如何生火加熱罐頭，把打來的野味弄到吃下去不會拉肚子，其餘廚藝依舊停滯在水煮蛋的程度。

"我可以試試看做馬鈴薯敦肉，那個應該不會太難。" 金髮男人有些狐疑看著不知哪來自信的青年，想起早先前吃到的混沌泥狀物。

"不然簡單烤些麵包夾肉吧，只要不燒焦應該都好說。" 傑克多少還是對控制火侯有些小研究。

這下換世野井懷疑地看著自己。

最終他們吃了有些焦的麵包，配上調味不太均勻，有些地方太鹹，有些地方又幾乎完全沒味道的馬鈴薯泥，以及，大概是晚餐裡唯一令人滿意的，烤得不住滴油，滿溢著鮮美肉汁的蹄膀。

傑克沒能注意到世野井瞪著整塊肥美腿肉時幾乎喪失心神的表情，卻還是不經意間往那人方向切了最大的一塊。

眼底湧起狂暴的住客幾乎是拚著最後一分理智，等主人有模有樣的入口第一嘴食物後，才拿起刀叉，顧不得發出的聲響，開始進食。

直到差點一頭埋入盤底時，世野井才發覺對方愣愣地看著自己，不知有多久了。

青年剛想開口，便驚訝地見到金髮男人突然起身，隨意用餐巾抹過嘴，呢喃著"我吃飽了"之類的話語，匆匆離去。

這下自己也幾乎沒了胃口。

世野井為難看著對方盤裡幾乎剩下一半的食物，肚裡雖沒了早先的飢餓感，卻依舊有些悶疼。

他將被咬過的食材通通一點也不浪費的掃進腹內，撐得有點難受，同時心裡也得控制難以忍住的飄然。

這可是被那人碰過嘴的。

青年臉上熱度陡然蹭高，卻仍不足以抵抗少了供暖系統的初春倫敦。

世野井搓搓有些發寒的雙臂，收拾餐桌上剩餘殘局，打定主意明天先處理這種房子供暖跟漏水的問題。

他為這種僭越了客人身分的想法感到驚訝，心底某處卻又開始搔癢。

青年想像著與對方一同修繕這棟祖宅。兩人在一個屋簷底下，一起生活，那樣平凡而再居家不過的場景竟也能掀起軒然大波。

世野井忍不住停下收拾的步調，摀著瘋狂躍動的胸口，難以相信這般真實。

屋子主人倒是對種種修繕計畫沒有太多意見。

除了出錢跟負責外出採買材料外，傑克大多數時候都很沉默，一語不發的聽從世野井指示幹活。

黑髮青年發現，對方偶爾會陷入一種頓點，像是面無表情那樣的空白。

這種奇異現象通常會在被叫了名字後回復，但往往會使那人陷入某種更加沮喪的狀態。

除了擔憂以外，世野井也試著找尋觸發那些停頓的關鍵，但總一無所獲。

直到某天，他清理著牆上滿佈污漬與塵埃的畫框，不經意間瞟到一幅大概是西里爾家族全家福的相片。

有些鏽蝕的相框裡，髮色淺淡的男孩們親暱依偎在擁有相似面容的女人身旁，簇擁於威嚴端坐於畫面正中的男人周遭。

世野井抬起相框，想看得更清晰些-

"你在做什麼 ? 放下它 ! "

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傑克應該是沒有A/E肝啦，還請YONOI君放心食用(重點誤


	7. Flashbacks

傑克朝不明所以的青年怒吼，迅步走向前，搶過對方手裡的相框。

來不及細究那人臉上受傷的神情，他捧著髒兮兮的鑄鐵框，如來時那般無聲無息地消逝。

金髮男人還沒準備好面對這一切。

告訴另一個存在，關於自己的過往，關於家庭和親情，以及所有錯過的罪與悔恨。

他連讓自己面對兄弟死亡的勇氣都沒有。

真是個懦夫，傑克看著鏡中荒唐倒影，嗤之以鼻。

那天晚上，他在滿是刻痕的木桌上看到了歪七扭八的幾個英文字母。

"H. CELLIERS"

男孩小小的掌心彷彿還握在自己手裡，被哥哥帶著，一筆一畫用小刀往桌面刻上自己姓名。

勃然大怒，幾乎抄起皮帶修理孩子的父親，一旁忍俊不住卻還得假裝嚴肅的母親，以及後來乾脆放棄，任木桌被弄得各種坑疤的雙親，各自臉上表情，直接被兄弟倆並列難以忘懷的童年回憶前三名，難分軒輊。

實在不堪入目的餐桌被鋪上桌巾，擺上盆器。於是弟弟會定期從花園裡採來鮮花，插入裏頭。

他好想念那些彷彿依舊散發花香的回憶。

傑克實在沒心思繼續進食，感到連做為人活著都是種罪過。

對於浪費世野井珍視的食物，男人有些抱歉，默默猜想要是對方能把自己那份也吃了便再好不過。

反正那孩子總是看上去很餓的樣子。

而晚餐只是一切的開端。

金髮的幽靈彷彿仍遊走於古宅之間。

永遠以孩童模樣現身，始終的純潔，無垢。靈魂亮麗的彷彿不該存在俗世。

是墜入凡塵的天使罷。

淋浴時，他在稀哩嘩啦的水聲裡聽到歌唱。

修繕剝落的屋瓦時，他瞧見花園裡的走動身影。

樓梯間有小孩追逐嬉鬧，起居室裡，臥台上裹著白襪的腳丫咿呀咿呀晃著。

小亨利似乎跟傑克玩著捉迷藏，總感覺能在下一秒抓到男孩衣角，轉瞬間又灰飛煙滅。徒留過了大把荒唐歲月的老男人。

他知道自己病了，卻又不願意醒。

醒來便再也無法做夢了。

於是傑克一把搶過日本青年手裡的相框，不願讓俗世裡唯一的牽絆將他釘牢在地面。

甚至希望對方放手。

讓自己像那年夏天的紅氣球一樣，飄向渺遠無際。

然後在破滅霎那墜毀。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某人 : 需要小世世抱抱才起得來  
> 野井 : (拔刀


	8. Nightmares

人們都說，隨著時間過去，會好起來的。

世野井半信半疑，但也苦於難以找到方法更靠近那人。

他想念對方的體溫，桀傲不馴的眼神，以及翹起優雅弧度的唇角。

豔陽下曾炙熱吐著耀黃花柱的燦紅，不知何時起便搖搖欲墜，只剩下蒼白遺骸，在自己不注意時枯萎。

青年試著依照從書房裡翻出的舊食譜上頭步驟，做了幾道自認為可以應付的菜。撇除掉那些半生不熟、燒焦的部分，倒也勉強還算可以入口。

總比隨便烤的黑麥麵包強。

然而傑克似乎從沒注意過吃下的到底是什麼。

某次，世野井實在過於想念味噌湯的味道，便突發奇想，將罐頭醃豆和了點小麥粉與義大利米，煮成湯，加上發筋的麵粉塊，完成一鍋色澤看上去有些詭異的玩意。

金髮男人一語不發，喝得精光。

這起初讓他很是開心，直到世野井親自嘗了一口深棕色的濃稠液體。

青年秉持無比的罪惡感，將剩餘液體倒入後院花圃中，權作肥料。

食物顯然無法引起對方注意，這讓向來讀不懂人性的世野井徹底陷入僵局。

男人還有可能會喜歡什麼 ? 在意什麼 ?

顯然有關家人的話題是個禁區。自己也不可能主動提起戰場上那些事，難道真的要討論莎士比亞 ?

就算遲鈍如他，也不會選擇在這種時候附庸風雅。

文學確實是精神糧食，但那得先要有個足夠渴望的心靈。對末期患者而言，一味狂塞高級和牛只會加速其死亡。

某天夜裡，從軍時期養成淺眠習慣的世野井被某些微妙嘈雜弄醒。

似乎從隔壁房間傳來，像是痛苦的呻吟。

意識到傑克可能正處於某種不適，青年立即翻身下床，踩著咚咚咚的腳步疾行至對方門口。眼見敲門後毫無回應，焦急的住客扭開門鎖，不意外發覺床上縮成一團的，顫抖身軀。

汗濕金髮底下眼球迅速翻動，四肢似乎徒勞試著抓握虛空，男人嘴裡喊著某個名諱，瘋狂祈求寬恕。

黑髮青年無視心中劃過刺痛，低低叫喚對方。

"傑克。" 嘴裡吐露已然陌生的姓名，仍帶著熱氣的右手撫上那人肩頸。受傷的獸卻猛然一顫，奮起撲向試圖救傷的人類。

仍然強壯的手臂卡死下顎，被掐著的氣管難以發聲。世野井反射性抓上對方手腕，卻也僅能勉強維持抗衡的力道。

開始有些模糊的視野裡，比自己要高上那麼幾些的男人看上去像極重傷瀕死的猛獸。張牙舞爪，卻是為了掩蓋底下血流不止的傷痕。

力道陡然放鬆，逼近缺氧的青年大聲喘息。硬梆梆的腦袋嗑上自己前胸，撞得肋骨有些生疼。

灼熱的濡濕感透過被洗得薄透的法蘭絨面料直擊心尖。差點脫口而出的話語如同被剪了舌的鸚鵡，嘎啞沉默。

指尖穿梭於軟塌透涼的金色髮梢，暗夜裡看不清神情的異鄉人哼起一首曲子。

低沉沙啞的嗓音如冰川底下潺潺流水，沉重而暢快。

掌心底下的顫抖逐漸平息。

窗外的夜依然靜著，只有想家的人兒緊擁摯愛，眸子裡是望不真切的情感。

清晨，傑克獨自在凌亂的被鋪上轉醒，不禁懷疑昨夜只是另一個自欺欺人的夢境。

拖著沉重步伐來到一樓起居，隔著幾扇門扉，有什麼耀眼的東西吸引了男人目光。

鋪著桌巾的陳舊木台上擺了個粗糙笨重的泥製白花器，裡頭插著黃水仙。

他彷彿看見幼弟滿意的對花束點點頭。

然後轉身離去。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是個世野-暗黑料理傳人-井與傑-味癡-克的戀愛故事(x
> 
> 然後小世世唱的搖籃曲是這首 : 山本潤子竹田の子守唄(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8jvkubfRzo&t=134s)
> 
> 中文歌詞解析看這邊 : http://goodtw.hatenablog.com/entry/2018/09/17/135953  
> 可以細細品味，蠻有意思的~
> 
> 野井唱歌哄男友入眠的橋段同樣來自本篇原梗提供者@im_not_pochvara  
> 感恩大大讚嘆大大www


	9. Physical Reactivity

後來，金髮幽靈在西里爾大宅現蹤的次數逐漸減少，反倒在天暗之時多了尊守夜的羅剎。

自從那晚起，黑髮青年似乎無法放心睡不安穩的男人。傑克時常聽聞躊躇的步伐在門外響起，彷彿只有確保屋子主人安眠後才得以寬心。

讓他想起那年夏天的戰俘營。也曾經有這樣一個身影，夜夜自以為隱蔽的跑來探視自己。

神奇的是，這般看似毫無科學作用的舉動，確實讓飽受過去夢魘纏身的男人不再夜夜驚醒。

那束插在瓶裡的水仙仍沒有分毫凋謝跡象。或許來自遠東的青年才是真正有魔法的那位，傑克想。

他問起那夜曾聽聞的，自對方唇間流瀉而出的曲調，卻也只獲得羞怯的眼神，像是如此這般粗魯的試探猥褻了黃色花語的純潔。

哦，傑克甚至都還沒過問那些花是哪來的。

儘管是鄉間常見的野水仙，飽滿太陽色澤卻比剛出世的孩童更耀眼，浸透著新生的活力。

如同老屋陳腐氣息裡頭的唯一救贖。

他想再次聽聞歌聲。

如果朝陽裡的光輝過於刺眼，也許披著鴉羽的使徒便足夠溫柔。

傑克注意到那扇經過除繡後顯得嶄新透亮的鐵門。

男人翻翻手裡待買的清單，不意外發覺角落裡，有另一人用絹秀筆跡寫著的花種與肥料。

回過神時，手裡除了大包小包的園藝材料，竟也多了盆山櫻。

他將看似脆不經風的幼苗栽在園圃裡日照充足的角落，蹲坐著，小心翼翼澆上水，蓋上薄薄一層肥料。然後像是當年吻著那件毯子一般，輕柔以唇扶過顫抖的葉尖。

男人起身，假裝沒注意到裡屋窗邊一閃而過的影子，拍拍手上塵土，準備將適才外出購買的其餘用品與物料堆回倉庫。

後來幾天正午，西里爾老宅的屋主都看到那樣一個閃亮的身影，挽起袖口，覆著粗棉白手套的雙臂不厭其煩重複著拔除園裡荒蕪草木。

他們像是說好一樣，輪著早晚，逐漸將那些廢棄而死寂的不祥清除，露出內裡依舊濕潤且肥沃的壤心。

初夏第一株繡球綻放時，傑克告訴世野井，自己打算接些鎮上的代書和法務工作，平日裡白天大概有一半以上的機會不在家。

青年乖巧的點頭，沒多說些什麼。只是抬頭望向窗外，指了指遠方。

"花開了。"

已近不惑之年的男人楞神，也轉頭一併看著那抹不起眼的淡紫。

他望回眼前遠比花朵美麗的風景，久違的，突然又能夠笑了。

"吶，世野井。"

"嗯 ? "

"我好像都還沒問過呢。"

黑色眼睛裡沉潛著疑問，耐心等待。

"你的名字。告訴我你的名字吧。"

暗色瞳孔陡然放大，傑克沒聽清那人細念著什麼，似乎用日語的樣子。只是以深淺不一的藍眼直勾勾望著對方，等著回覆。

"......奏太。我的名字。世野井奏太。" 深棕色的雙手被絞扭在身前，無處安放的模樣。

"奏太啊，是個很美的名字喔。" 男人嘴邊仍噙著微笑，伸手按上眼前微微顫抖的掌心。

長長了的黑髮輕飄散落額前，微微遮住歛起的眼眸。唇角被皓齒輕咬著，像是不堪這般沉重的負荷，卻也依舊欣然接受。

把這輩子所有慾念都壓在一個靈魂身上的傢伙，反倒為了微不足道的善意潸然。

傑克摸摸眼前人孩子般柔順的黑毛，默默在染了陽光微醺氣息的髮梢落下一吻。

堅冰於繁夏午後崩解，百年凍土似乎又有了一線生機。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像也快完結了，看來只能在番外裡坐實分級www


	10. Exclusion

是花吧。世野井知道了，那男人喜歡的是花。

撇開始終縈繞心頭，對方向自己舉起一株扶桑的場景，青年想起幼時曾聽聞，母親與鄰里婆媽討論誰家出落得漂亮的小姐又收到來自哪個翩翩公子的花束。

明明只是植物身上對人類而言無用的部分，卻被用來象徵各式可遇不可求的情感。

年幼時的世野井困惑極了，而到後來也沒能完全明白。

只是偶爾覺得，櫻樹滿花的情景確實很美。

後來，扶桑成了心頭那點硃砂，在苦寂的戰場上成為一輪明月，每晚於床頭浮現，卻又始終難以企及。

他最終還是跟著曾送過自己花的男人-如果那樣也算的話-去了異國，捨棄櫻花，轉而擁抱英倫玫瑰。

世野井不清楚自己為何會想起那首歌，還唱給了他。

憶童稚時，乳母偶爾會在床畔唱起古老的搖籃曲。男孩問著其實也大不了自己幾歲，卻早早嫁做人婦的女孩，歌詞為何如此悲傷。

女孩也只能搖搖頭，說自己的母親便是這樣唱著。

百年以前，回不了家的遊子與下女們都這樣唱著。百年後依舊如此。

他不知道自己是想念故鄉的櫻花，抑或那年夏天盛開的扶桑。

青年徹夜未眠，拂曉未至之時便悄悄溜下床，又轉頭看了那人的睡顏，才輕輕將門闔上。

世野井在撿拾柴火的路上看見一叢水仙，黯淡光線下仍柔和亮著的黃讓他想起某個傢伙。

某個初見面便無法自拔的存在。

於是刀繭仍未退去的手拔起幾朵開得正盛的，與含苞欲羞的，伴隨些綠葉草莖，翻找出同樣長滿蛛網的盆器，洗淨後盛上清水，插在裡頭。

然後，男人臉上表情又讓他想起那年，願意為之奮不顧身的一切。

所以是花。

他至今仍未曾知曉的神秘存在，喚醒了當初自己愛上的靈魂。

世野井看著一片荒蕪的苗圃，想起那天大雨裡，男人跪坐在地，像失怙孩童般嚎啕大哭的模樣。

青年戴上潔白手套，這回不再是為了握刀，而是拿起鐵鏟，一堀一掘的，慢慢剷除蔓生纏繞的荒蕪。

他一車車運走屬於男人的過往，無論曾多麼輝煌，如今都死寂而乾枯的。填上新的黑土，埋入花種，細細澆水，等待來年春天綻放之時。

不願承認自己善妒的傢伙拒絕去想傑克親手種下的那株小苗是為了誰。

他瞧見英俊的男人親吻葉梢。

心底深處依舊希望成為那油綠光滑的表面。

伴隨著雨水的夏季到來，帶回時還長著芽孢的繡球率先成為滿園枯黃綠葉裡唯一色彩。

比花瓣還亮得更透徹的眼睛盯著黑髮青年，問了姓名。

世野井已經很久沒有聽過的，自己的名字。

會那樣稱呼自己的親人與朋友，早在烽火初生之時，隔著渺遠狼煙被隱在面容不清的彼端。

他沒有想過能再從他人嘴裡聽到這樣的稱呼。

世野井奏太。世野井家作為頭生子，被獻予天皇的。

這條命老早便不再屬於國家。從傑克讓自己免於死刑的那時起，甚至更早，日本青年心底已有了答案。

他回以在唇齒間爛熟了幾千迴的音節，第四次叫出那人的名諱。

初始於法庭上，再者牢獄，第三次是為了將對方自夢魘喚醒。

這一次，世野井帶著濕潤的嗓音，說道 :

"傑克，我很高興。"

很高興你回來。很高興你終於叫了我的名字。

貪婪的靈魂仍想要更多，但世野井告訴自己，如果能像這樣，待在對方身邊過一輩子，便也已然足夠。

後來西里爾法律與代書事務所的生意逐漸上軌道，兩人相處的時間隨之被壓縮。

世野井表面上不在意的樣子，心裡卻又明擺著因對方的缺席而有所黯淡。

他更常狀似不經意出現在屋裡男人待著的各處。在起居室裡聽傑克談起工作上的有趣見聞，泡杯茶便就著陽光在窗台臥榻上，靠著對方肩頭昏昏欲睡一下午，或者偶爾的，書房裡分別看著法學著作與經典文學的身影交疊。

大概是來自東方武士的矜持才讓日本青年沒有直接與那人躺到一張床上。

並不是說傑克沒有明示暗示。男人摟著自己的肩與腰，吻過雙頰、髮梢和耳後，在世野井看來已和委身對方沒什麼兩樣。

只是他往往讓那人牽著手，來到主臥房門，待頭頂被印下一吻後，便不敢再望入藍眸內的神情，歛著眉目轉身離去。

如果對方希望止於此，那就這樣罷。

體內洪水猛獸般的欲求隨著年歲漸長，早已學會飲鴆止渴那樣，啜著他人給予的一點溫情，免於餓死。

但他偶爾還是忍不住猜想，假如來生自己有幸瞥見極樂一隅，是否嘗起來便會如同那對薄唇。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欸不是，說好的啪啪啪呢(作者已翻車


	11. Aggression

他偏頭看著那人在陽光底下閃著金黃的睫毛，情不自禁吻了青年的圓潤耳廓。

純黑的纖長羽翼幾乎顫抖著清醒。傑克連忙將注意轉回手中捧著的書本，裝作不在意對方靠在自己身上小憩的事實。

男人花上好一陣子才意識到，異鄉住客最近有些反常的行為，僅僅只是因為想念與自己相處的時光。

如同被馴化了的野犬，溫潤而敏感的眼眸總會順從本性，追尋著主人蹤跡。

傑克發誓，那傢伙甚至會等在門旁邊，就為了不錯過自己歸家的第一時刻。

當然，比起那些流著口水熱情朝你撲過來的長毛生物，日本青年本人要含蓄的多。甚至連稍微碰個手都會臉紅。

退役少校不禁懷疑，自己大概是唯一一個有機會這樣碰觸世野井的男人。

他不是沒注意到暗色眼眸裡的渴望，但也懦弱於給予更多承諾。

傑克不願意在這般殘缺的狀態下愛著對方。給予的希冀越多，只會讓幻夢最終破滅時傷得更痛。

光是問起姓名便足以引發滔天巨浪的情感反饋，金髮男人無法想像，當真正-以那種方式-深入了解彼此後，當世野井發覺自己愛上的不過是頭怪獸，他又該怎麼面對晶瑩澄澈的心靈在眼前被毀壞殆盡。

他已經毀掉過一次了。

於是他們如同倚靠假象而活的軀殼，自以為隱約的碰觸，落在不為人知之處的吻，偶然共享的狎暱眼神，便日復一日的，在這棟光陰停滯的老屋裡消耗。

傑克看著努力將斷臂天使雕像恢復雪白的身影，看著摘取野花裝飾餐桌的雙手，看著替自己分擔文書工作的優雅筆跡，心裡想，要吻上那人的唇。

卻總在最後一刻退縮。

他沒辦法像他那樣全然為愛奉獻。這樣的吻只會玷汙了美麗。

於是取而代之，金髮男人抬手，覆上那頭暗色的毛絨腦袋，抑或上尉挺拔的臂膀，輕輕拍著，轉移無法承諾的孤寂。

一點點的，宛如鳥飼般，免於愛情枯竭而死的供養。

男人們跳著周旋的圓舞曲，誰也無法邁出一步。

戰後和平的假像裡，反倒如同凝滯了的黏稠，活下來的依舊活著，卻不知為何而活。

西里爾家從戰場上凱旋歸來的少爺在家裡養了個神祕東方人的消息不脛而走。

關於亞洲青年來歷的猜測五花八門。有人說那是買來看家的奴隸，有人認為少爺大概被下了蠱才讓對方登堂入室。荒謬理論不勝繁多，其中大半還不懷好意。

傑克當然也耳聞了些許風聲。他沒太過張揚，僅僅表示是位協助自己處理工作事務與其餘生活雜事的友人。

鄉下地方可以討論的八卦確實也平凡無奇，沒多久人們就把注意轉移到都城裡即將興建的大型公設，討論那些該死的倫敦人是如何不遺餘力的弄髒空氣。

然而就在他以為風頭過後的幾個禮拜，應客戶邀約前往酒吧小酌順便談公事的傑克卻意外聽到令人大動肝火的言論。

他們叫他 : "西里爾的日本小婊子。"

角落幾個人模人樣的酒客以猥瑣語氣談起青年有多麼緊，被那張有著厚唇的櫻桃小嘴含該有多爽，八成是個靠攀上英國少校才免受軍法審判的該死戰犯。

傑克緊握雙拳，眼前場景瞬間染上鮮紅。

傑克有些不記得最後是怎麼回到家的，只見一打開門便是世野井吃驚望向自己的臉龐。

他推開意欲上前的對方，隨意癱坐在起居室沙發上，有一口沒一口喝著手裡被紙袋包裹的酒，任由額際傷口汩汩湧血。

"西里爾先生 ! 請務必讓我為您清理傷口，要是放任不管......"

金髮男人煩躁的打斷對方。

"都說了，不要叫先生。怎麼老是講不聽。去睡吧，不要管我，老子只是...心情不好。"

他打了個酒嗝，被揍到破皮的口腔內部因此有些發疼。

黑髮青年仍舊十分擔憂的模樣，取來乾淨毛巾與溫水，伸手試圖清理眼前人一蹋糊塗的臉龐。

好意被惡狠狠地推開，伴隨幾乎睜不開眼的瞪視。傑克開始咆哮。

"走開 ! 你以為你是誰 ? 別以為住在這裡就可以為所欲為。"

世野井忍不住臉上的受傷，按住對方不讓胡亂掙扎的力道卻是一如既往的穩。

渾身酒味的傢眼見掙扎無果，便啐了一口。"那什麼表情 ? 不爽的話就乾脆讓我爛死在這裡就好了，不勞您費心。"

深棕色指尖狠狠壓上那雙曾嚼碎一切的唇，幾乎是緊貼著男人的臉，日本青年朝對方大吼。

"閉嘴 ! 閉嘴 ! 不要再說了 ! "

清渠淚珠劃過心力交瘁的臉龐，滴在晨裡曾被燙得熨白，如今卻沾染斑斑血漬的襯衣上。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者 : 就喜歡灑狗血。
> 
> 傑克 : (汪


	12. Destructive Behavior

他沒辦法止住雙頰鹹澀的滴落。

此刻自己扭曲面目的模樣一定很醜吧，是絕對不想讓對方看到的樣子。

世野井低下頭，瞪著身下被一圈圈淚漬暈開的深色西裝褲，理智要自己挪開擺在那人肩上的雙手，肢體卻像是有了各自的意識，不願離去。

一雙大掌按上長著暗色短髮的頭頂，將跨坐在金髮男人身上的青年攬入胸膛。

血腥味刺鼻而荒唐。攏住各自困在彼此心魔內的鬥獸。

起初只是世野井微微掙扎，想從那人身上離去。

泛著鬍渣的臉龐們彼此相蹭，未乾涸的血漬凝上無辜者面容。某個瞬間裡，男人們的唇角便如同虹彩擦肩而過，倏忽即逝。

幾乎像是個吻了。

時光幾乎固著於此刻。

傑克順先打破恍若的永恆，隻手抬起純黑眼瞳的面龐，拿過被對方扔在一旁的毛巾。軟塌塌的織物已然冷涼，卻也不礙於被用來溫柔拭去沾上世野井頰側的，自己的血。

"這樣美麗的面容不應染血。" 他說。

即便已是三十好幾的男人，異國來客臉上依舊保有少年般乾淨的氣息。抹上黯淡的紅後竟顯得異端妖冶。

"也不該哭泣。"

"我...沒哭。" 青年仍有些哽咽。語尾發顫著。

金髮男人以食指與拇指夾起線條精緻的下顎，逼對方無法躲閃那微醺卻堅定的視線。

兩對擴大的瞳仁裡，僅有彼此身影。

不知誰先傾身，也許是默契讓注定結合的靈魂同時奔向對方。唇瓣交疊，陡然無聲，卻遠比夏季暴雨的第一聲雷還響徹雲霄。

深陷引力而註定墜毀於彼身的彗星們在無人的夜裡爆炸，似是煙花，又長久些。

重新被熱過的毛巾在戀人們手裡傳遞，代替吻一般，撫遍受傷和平整的，彼此染了血的面容。偶然也有些真切的吻，交替與織物落在其上。

那天夜裡，世野井光明正大的入了西里爾家主臥，以照顧傷者為由，又一次唱起歌。

他在懷裡那人氣息逐漸平穩後，偷偷吻上燦金的腦袋。

三十餘年以來，世野井第一次理解了蒼白的蛾的執念。

如果能在這般烈火裡死去，那也罷。

他已嘗過極樂滋味，若代價是永不得涅槃。

男人甘願放開手中銀絲。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 神秘(毀氣氛)衛教小專欄 :
> 
> 請不要吻/舔你的傷口，人類口水超髒，會感染，母湯。


	13. Blame of Self

"對不起。" 他在晨光裡對著惺忪眨眼的戀人說。

"為何道歉 ? " 剛睡醒而顯得更加濃厚的口音有些含糊，但傑克就是喜愛那些彷彿永遠學不會捲舌的語尾。

"你愛的人是頭怪物，而我對此無能為力。" 因背光顯得看不清的面容半隱在纏捲著兩人體溫的被窩下，嚼著狀似無情的字句。

黑髮青年原先柔軟而睏鈍的面龐逐漸染上昨晚朝對方大吼時的決絕。

"胡說。你不是那樣的人。" 他強硬反對傑克自怨自艾的說詞，伸手扳過眼前傢伙長滿鬍渣的臉龐，將逐漸飄忽的蔚藍眼神鎖死在暗夜般的黑中。

"我知道你是誰，也清楚你的本質，傑克 ‧ 西里爾。早在當年的法庭上便已如此。"

"To be or not to be. 傑克，我們都選擇了To be，不是嗎 ? "

黑眼睛堅定望向那人，裡頭不變的心意，與當年無論如何都要讓英國少校活下來的敵軍軍官一無二致。

迷霧壟罩的蔚藍楞楞看了眼前人一眼，幾縷溫柔如光照便灑入了西里爾家曾經孤寂的主臥。

"很高興你在這，奏太。" 他湊上前吻了吻青年柔軟的唇，在感受到對方被吻上的霎那僵直然後又強迫面部肌肉放鬆的小動作時忍不住微勾嘴角。

傑克纏上總以愛意繞著自己姓名的舌，將尚未能說出口的情感隨唾液渡了過去，心窩裡蘊著一把熱，感受那股暖流隨著對方發出的嚶嚀鼻息一路向下蔓延至腹部，至脊髓底端，化作難以遮掩的原始衝動。

他稍稍放開被吻得忘了呼吸的戀人，左手溫柔撫上黝黑肌膚底下紅通冒火的顴骨，轉又歛起雙眸，將前額抵上對方，呼吸著異鄉人同樣情動潮熱的氣息。

不安分的手一路自脖頸而下，劃過劇烈起伏的胸膛，抵上男人最為脆弱的，柔軟的腹部，摸索著世野井曲線精緻流暢的腰際，流連片刻後，轉至背側，順著脊柱漂亮的凹陷直下，握緊一側緊實的臀瓣，將那人猛的拉向自己。

男人們緊貼的軀幹之間幾乎無以相隔，炙熱慾望核心撞向彼此，被忽略壓抑多年的本能咆哮著反噬對方，誰也不讓步的，將彼此在眼中燒成灰燼。

不同語言的音節相互低吼著，或參雜戀人之名，或講述無以出口的愛意。

他們連衣服都來不及脫便雙雙將彼此帶入滅頂白光，情慾澆熄後褲檔濕滑的羞恥也沒能讓掩飾多年的慾望回籠，傑克與世野井喘著粗氣，幾乎不願將自己從對方肌膚上拔起分毫片刻。

阻礙親密的織物被一一去除，化作創世紀裡人類初祖姿態的男性們四肢扭曲糾結，似是成了靈魂伴侶尚未被分離前那般赤裸的肉團，深褐與蒼白交織，金髮上覆著鴉羽，融在彼此嘴裡的早已分不清是何種語言。

抑或根本不屬於任何世俗之語。

那只是愛。

也唯有愛。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對喔，電影裡你們都選擇了to BE，大寫的BE。


End file.
